Elessar
by Jeronimooo
Summary: Cette histoire narre toute l'adolescence d'Aragorn, lorsqu'il fut recueilli par Elrond à Fondcombe. Sans doute cette fic fut-elle déjà écrite auparavant, mais il me tenait à cœur, pour commencer mon entrée dans ce monde, de débuter par ceci. Merci à vous


**Elessar**

Cette histoire narre toute l'adolescence d'Aragorn, lorsqu'il fut recueilli par Elrond à Fondcombe. Sans doute cette fic fut-elle déjà écrite auparavant, mais il me tenait à cœur, pour commencer mon entrée dans ce monde, de débuter par ceci.

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre I : La fuite

La femme courait à travers les bois, elle portait dans ses bras frêles un paquet enveloppé dans une tunique de bure. Les branches attaquaient et griffaient son visage comme autant de mains voulant la retenir à tout prix.

Essoufflée à cause de son fardeau qui devenait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure de sa course, elle ralentit sensiblement l'allure et jeta un coup d'œil à ses poursuivants.

Leurs cris se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et rapprochés, le bruit de leurs pas plus lourds, elle cru sentir la terre trembler.

Sentant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, elle continua quelques mètres puis s'arrêta. Le souffle court, elle déposa le paquet doucement au sol et tira une dague de sa ceinture, décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Ses poursuivants ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans la clairière où elle s'était arrêtée et à l'encercler doucement en ricanant.

Elle dévisagea chacun des cinq hommes en armure qui étaient devant elle et su qu'elle n'en réchapperait pas. Grande fut sa tentation de se donner la mort ainsi qu'à son enfant, jamais elle ne les laisserait s'en emparer et même si cela signifiait pour elle commettre la pire chose imaginable.

Elle regarda la petite chose qui commençait à s'agiter dans la robe qui l'enveloppait, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, comment pourrait-elle lui faire du mal, c'était sa raison d'être, sa vie, la preuve que son amour était encore vivant à travers lui.

Gilraen releva la tête et rabaissa son capuchon tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire afin d'analyser la situation :

Trois hommes avançaient lentement dans sa direction tandis que les deux restant l'encerclaient par les côtés.

'Des mercenaires surement, et bien entrainés qui plus est, si je veux avoir une chance, il faudra la jouer finement.' se dit-elle.

« Allez ma p'tite dame, faut pas avoir peur de pauvres brigands comme nous. Vous êtes une noble on va pas vous faire de mal, on veut juste ce que vous cachez derrière vot' dos.

Tant que je serais vivante c'est hors de propos, je ne vous laisserais jamais poser la main sur lui et vous le savez très bien.

On voulait vous donner une chance m'dame, là on va devoir devenir méchant... »

Tout en disant cela, un mercenaire s'approcha doucement d'elle en souriant d'un air bête. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque la dague que Gilraen tenait se figea dans sa tempe sans qu'il eut le temps de réagir. Il s'écroula dans un bruissement de feuilles, ses compères restèrent interdits pendant quelques secondes, puis se ruèrent sur elle, l'épée tirée.

Rapidement elle ramassa celle du malheureux ainsi que sa dague ruisselante de sang fichée dans son crâne.

Elle lança cette dernière et atteignit un mercenaire en plein cou, le jet avait été si puissant qu'un ruisseau de sang gicla de la blessure. A peine s'était-elle relevée qu'un autre était sur elle, elle para une attaque mais fut déséquilibrée et tomba sur le sol.

En roulant sur elle même elle parvint à esquiver le coup d'épée d'un attaquant mais seulement partiellement. Une douleur insoutenable lui parcouru les côtes, l'épée lui avait éraflé tout le côté mais elle était toujours vivante.

En se relevant elle porta la main à sa blessure, elle était en sang, mais la douleur qui s'en dégageait lui faisait tourner la tête, jamais elle n'avait subit telle souffrance.

Elle se redressa et fit face à son agresseur qui lui fonça dessus, elle courut vers lui en criant et ils s'empalèrent tout deux au fil de leurs épées.

Gilraen grimaça de douleur, en se décalant au dernier moment, elle avait reçu une blessure moins grave que son assaillant qui glissa sur le sol en en soupir.

Néanmoins elle tomba à genou, tenant son épée d'une main tremblante, les larmes coulant de ses yeux bleus, tournés vers le coucher de soleil qui illuminait son visage angélique.

Elle baissa la tête et toussa en crachant du sang, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, il restait seulement deux hommes à tuer pour que son enfant puisse vivre.

Elle planta la pointe de son épée dans le sol afin de s'aider à se lever, péniblement, lentement, elle se mit sur ses pieds. Son appui était chancelant et les deux mercenaires qui s'avançaient vers elle allaient surement lui faire subir les pires tortures pour ce qu'elle avait fait à leurs compagnons.

Elle se raidit et attendit l'attaque, la vue embrouillée, lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement soudain, puis un cri d'agonie s'élevant dans le crépuscule.

Elle plissa les yeux et vit qu'un des deux hommes était à terre, une flèche au travers de la gorge.

Le dernier qui restait eut l'air affolé et jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et prit ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement il n'alla pas bien loin puisqu'une deuxième flèche se planta dans son dos, il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol dans un volée de feuilles mortes.

Gilraen sut au plus profond d'elle-même que son enfant était sauvé, un sourire aux lèvres elle bascula en arrière et fut retenue par un bras puissant.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un visage d'elfe penché au dessus d'elle :

« Dormez Dame Gilraen, vous vous êtes battue pour ce que vous aviez de plus cher, les Blancs Rivages attendent votre venue, rejoignez en paix vos ancêtres.

Mais, qui êtes vous ? Comment est-ce que...

Chuuuuuut Ma Dame, ne vous inquiétez pas, Aragorn sera en sécurité avec nous. »

C'était assez pour la rassurer, elle sourit encore et ferma doucement ses yeux, une douce torpeur l'atteint, le noir l'envahit, puis la lumière, éclatante.


End file.
